


Good Morning, Love!

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Characters to be added, Fluff, Friday's Good Morning, Innocent love, Multi, Romance, everybody is embarrassed, song au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Friday's Good Morning AU)
Sengoku Shinbou has an innocent crush on Yuta, a boy he sees every morning at the train. Right now, his biggest role is to be able to say two simple words to him.
(Let me write my own fic while I wait for Yuta x Shinobu fics to update.)





	Good Morning, Love!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyhey! I'm desperately in need for some Yuta x Shinobu love. I've noticed that this song really could go for them omg. I'm sorry. Find me [on tumblr](http://felysanjo.tumblr.com/) so we can chat and indulge in more ANSUTA ships!

FRIDAY’S GOOD MORNING AU

“Good morning!”

A pause, no reply.

“Good morning de gozaru!”

Still no answer.

“Mornin’.”

 

 

Shinobu squinted at the mirror a tad bit more than he already had. His hair brushed and styled to perfection, skin pampered to look more radiant then ever. He adjusted the small starry band-aid on the corner of his mouth and gave his face another lookover. It wasn’t as if he had gotten into a fight, oh no, he had received a small scratch from a tree branch during one of his small ninja training escapades. Nevertheless, he thought that the band-aid gave him an aura of manliness and toughness to make up for his childish antics.

Repeating that simple phrase to the mirror over and over again had become a habit of his over the course of the past weeks. He had no difficulty saying it to his fellow classmates, but somehow his voice seem to fade away when he locked eyes with… nevermind. He was running late for his usual bus at 8 am.

He grabbed his bag and ran out of his house, blazer tied tightly around his waist for added style and to avoid heat.

Shinobu basically threw himself to his seat next to Midori, who was unsurprisingly sleeping.

“Good morning.” He whispered to him before hugging his bad and nervously waiting for his fated meeting at 8:07. Seconds ticked away and the train slowly came to a halt. The door opened, and like every other morning, two pairs of feet entered the train, silently chatting and smiling.

‘Twas them. The redheaded Aoi twins. And more importantly, Yuta.

For a long while, he hadn’t been able to pick who was who when they were silent, but later he found out that their accessories were coordinated just to fit the one who was wearing them.

Shinobu whipped his head up and met the beautiful green eyes staring right back at him.

And at that moment, all the practice he had done was wasted. Just like every other day.

He shut his mouth and leaned back on his seat, averted his eyes to look at the ground and pouted. That morning was wasted too.  Once they locked eyes, Shinobu could never find the words he wanted to say to him.

‘Aah… his eyes are so pretty…’ he thought to himself. Thoughts that he could never tell anybody else. He would die of embarrassment if he did.

For the next 15 minutes, he stole glances at the boy and created scenarios in his head for “if he had said that good morning”. Would he respond? Would he ignore him? Would they start chatting? Shinobu didn’t think he could handle chatting, after working so hard on two simple words.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL CONTINUE THIS AND IT WILL BE GREAT.  
> Also, again, I have no friends. [Tumblr](http://felysanjo.tumblr.com/) ?


End file.
